


Nothing At All

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Hey, Mags.” Alec says as he closes the door behind him and walks further into the loft. Magnus who is on the phone, pacing across the living room holds up his finger in a silent gesture to keep quiet. Alec nods his head as he notices the phone and starts to pull off his jacket. He places it on the now green couch as Magnus finishes his conversation.

“Of course, that is my fee but you didn’t mention that you angered the fae. I do not take kindly to-” Magnus says into the phone, his mouth in a slight scowl. “Alright, agreed, see you then.”

Magnus hangs up the phone and throws it over to the chair, turning to look at his boyfriend. He smiles softly at the sight of him, dressed all in black as usual and smiling happily at him. They haven’t had much lately to be happy about. Raphael and Simon’s attack, the Red Baron killing in New York again, it all has been a lot for them. They’ve rarely had any time lately to themselves.

“Hello, love.” Magnus says as he walks over to Alec who takes a few steps forward to meet him in the middle.

Alec smiles and raises a hand to Magnus’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along the side, under his lips. Magnus, pleasantly surprised starts to form a flirty come back for the soft touching when Alec leans in unexpectedly. He presses their lips together, softly at first then more desperately. Alec’s hands thread through Magnus’s hair, the other hand on his hip as Magnus clutches at his shirt. They kiss passionately and heatedly for a few moments before pulling apart for air. Alec immediately licks his lips slightly, resting his forehead on Magnus’s before kissing him lightly on the cheek and then pulling him into a long hug.

“What was that for?” Magnus asks breathlessly.

“I missed you.” Alec says simply, even though they just saw each other earlier that morning, Magnus understands what he’s trying to say.

“I missed you as well, darling.”

Alec lets out a long breath, leaning back slightly to place a soft kiss on Magnus’s neck. “I love you, baby.”

Magnus melts. “I love you, too.”

After a few more moments of standing in a tight embrace, Alec pulls back, an excited glint in his eye. “Let’s go out.”

“Where?” Magnus asks, slightly confused.

“A- A date.” Alec says, now a little unsure of himself. Magnus notices.

“That sounds wonderful, Alexander. I can’t remember the last time we went on a date.”

“Great- That’s great. Friday? After I’m done at the Institute?”

“Sounds perfect, darling.” Magnus says, warmth filling him. “Where should we go?”

Alec smiles. “It’s a surprise… If that’s okay?”

“More than okay… You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Magnus steps closer, filling the space they parted from each other when they were talking. Alec steps closer as well, the tension wrapping around each other like a tight rope.

“Is that so?” Alec says smirking.

“It is.”

They lean into each other, their-

“Hey, Magnus I can’t find any more blood, which is funny because I was sure there was at least more than five left from yesterday- Oh hey Alec, how was the Institute? Did Mikael come with you? He was supposed to- Oh, sorry, am I interrupting again?” Simon rambles as he walks around the corner into the room.

Alec pulls away, an annoyed expression finding its way on his face as Magnus starts talking to Simon about the blood supply.

“No, Simon, not at all.” He whispers with sarcasm.

“What was that Alec? I didn’t quite catch that, something about my name? I mean…” Simon trails off.

Stupid vampire hearing.

“What? No, I didn’t say anything.” Alec replies, his eyes catching Magnus’s who smiles in humor at the exchange. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
